Resilient Sky
by Sunrise-Breaker
Summary: Finished major rewrite, at last! A look into the feelings of the heroines of the games, manga, and anime integrated into one reality.
1. Simple Love

**I can't believe I'm writing again after all this time. It seems so long ago when school took away my time, and now I have a more flexible schedule. This is a rewrite.  
><strong>

**Just heads up, the story of the girls is "Sky" while the boys are "World." "World" would only be up after Misty's chapter, which is the final chapter of "Sky." When both "Sky" and "World" are finished, another fanfic would be posted, this time the adventure kind with long chapters, action, drama, angst, and romance problems. It'll tie in both "Sky" and "World", which are like "companion piece" prologues.  
><strong>

**Let the reading begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Love<strong>

I care about my own life.

I care about the lives of my friends.

I suppose being petrified does that to anyone.

Or being a scam artist and a thief long before I met them.

Sorry…I'm rambling.

I want to explore the world. It would be a dream of mine to find all the Pokémon. Still, I want it to be with my friends. Trouble seems to find us all the time, however. Being a Dex Holder isn't easy. My years on the field, literally, show me that.

I look at them.

Yellow is playing with Chuchu and her Pichu offspring who was visiting from Ethan's care. It's honestly cute to see something like that…I can also see a look of longing in her eyes. She once confided in me about that thread of fate she saw. I can tell she wants to be with Red, and someday settle down. We've grown up, and our relationships and attachments show it, especially in Yellow's crush. They've been dating for a while now.

I also remembered a certain red-headed tomboy mermaid, and that she had let him go, assuring him she was fine. She was a firm believer of that old "If you love something" saying. We still keep in touch, idle chatter. Last time I heard from her, she took over Cerulean Gym.

Sometimes, our conversations over the videophone are awkward; silent questions are asked, and replied in double-meaning. Nobody knows, not even Red, that I keep in touch with her. Even he stopped. I think it was seven years since they broke up, five since all communications cut off, simply because they grew too apart, mutual as their short-lived relationship may seem.

Love is complicated.

May and her…personality, and things that have happened to her, proved it to me. It's been a long time since Sapphire…er…May left for her own journey, having rejoined Red with the Pewter Gym leader once. I think she had her little brother in tow. Last I heard of Max though, he came of age years ago and began on his own journey. Tabloids say the "Princess of Hoenn" is dating a guy named Drew, also a coordinator of great fame by his own right. Ever since Brendan read it, well…

I feel a hand slip into mine. The fingers don't lace with mine, but still, I like this. I look to see Blue smile at me. His new lab coat looks good on him. He was mine and Red's rival, but also a good friend. Well, good friends with Red, at least. He kisses my cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

Maybe, love is so simple after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks from angry <strong>**Pokéshipping fans hurling rocks at me***

**Look, I know you guys are angry at me for this, and you're complaining why Red/Ash is with Yellow, not Misty. It'd make a much more interesting start for my true fic, and it might continue that way… However, I promise I'll make it up to you; IF, the votes are in your favor. Now you might be asking, what vote? Well, just wait until the uploading of a different fic that ties both the boys and girls sides of the stories. Lots of drama are plotted there, involves the resolution of Misty's relationship with Red/Ash, but that is IF the votes are in your favor when I open the polls. If the votes say otherwise, Specialshipping will be the star pair. So be alert. Also, word of warning, don't do sympathy votes for what you don't like, thinking your favorite choice has so plenty, one vote to the other can't hurt. Trust me, those votes can accumulate AGAINST your favor. Take this as my first and only warning.  
><strong>


	2. Together Forever

***In hiding from still angry ****Pokéshipping fans***

**Uh…well, this is chapter dedicated to…Yellow. Stick around, when the Misty chapter is up; you'll see why things are the way they are, and trust me, when you compare the Yellow and Misty chapter sentence per sentence, you'll want to stick around for something I have up my sleeve: a future fic that'll tie both sides of the boys and girls.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Together Forever<strong>

He parted his lips from mine. It was another brief moment of passion. My head flushes when I recognized his lips on mine, and I remember; he is my first love.

He is my first kiss.

My first moment is with him.

We've been dating for six years.

He looks at me with a passionate stare with color in his face. I kept my wishes silent, hoping someday he'll comprehend. I am so lucky to have him by my side. He whispers sweet nothings to my ear. His breathe is warm, and I lean closely.

He stands from the rock he sits on as he heads towards our friends and our Pikachu family. He talks to Leaf and Blue, and doesn't know I can hear him. He asks them to leave us alone for a while at the next city for a date. While he is doing so, I look at Leaf. She smiles at me knowingly. I then look at our Pikachu family. They are like an example of what I want.

I really, really love him. There is nothing holding us back.

I'm safe in his arms.

I look at his Pikachu. The bonds we share only encourage and strengthen my wishes. He looks at my Chuchu with love and care.

They say a Pokémon reflects its trainer's emotions. In my heart, I want for all of us to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, compare this to the Misty chapter sentence by sentence when it's uploaded, you'll know what I mean. It's significant for a future fic that will tie both the boys and girls side. By all means, Review, and if you wanna complain about the pairing, don't put it in a review (unless it's anonymous, I want to give those guys who haven't sign up to fanfiction net a chance), but you could PM me about it.<br>**


	3. Smile and Say Hello

**Title is inspired by a transliteration of a line from the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme. Yes, I used to watch it. It was so long ago. I have a steady schedule, by the way: when I feel like it, which is happening more often than I expected.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Smile and Say Hello<strong>

Men! You can't live with them, you can't live without them. If it isn't Vincent, it's Ethan; if it isn't Ethan, it's some other guy.

Damn it. That guy is so stupid, and a perverted flirty idiot. Why can't he be smart, like Tracey, or Professor Oak.

Oh, sweet Cresselia, why did I have to fall in love with a guy like Jimmy or Gold or Ethan or whatever-his-name-is? You'd think a girl would learn and get over it. After my Johto journey, I did what Prof. Oak's grandson did and became one of his apprentices, or assistants. Still…even after not seeing Jimmy…or Ethan, or whatever, for years, I still like him.

Mew, I feel like such a twit. That whole "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" thing is a curse.

Well, maybe this is the way things are meant to be. I know I'm not the best trainer or Dex Holder in the world, but in the Pokémon lab, I'm at the top of my game. I still miss him though, and my days at the real field. Well, whatever; if that's the way things have to be, then-

…

Eh? My phone is vibrating in my lab coat pocket. "Excuse me everyone, I have to take this call."

I go outside, and heave in annoyance. Whoever it is better have an important reason for calling me.

"Marina…Crystal? Whatever, it's Jimmy. Just dropped a line to say hi and if you wanna go out somewhere so we can catch up? It's not a date-date, it's a friendly date. Not that I wouldn't mind dating you or anything, wait, I mean I would love to date you, no wait, I mean you know…uhh… I…uh…Are you there?"

"A-ah…hello, Jimmy?" I feel the corners of my lips curve slightly upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! I accept critiques and praises, I don't accept trolls.<strong>


	4. Cracked Mirror

**Yay, double update, May and Dawn chapters are up. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cracked Mirror<strong>

I'm curling my fingers against the chain of my new necklace…

It's a gift from Drew…

I want to chuck it to the deepest part of the lake…

I don't mind thornless roses, chocolates, "get-togethers", or even if he makes our currently unofficial, mutually attracted but not-yet-steady relationship into an official, exclusive one. I clutch it, and hear the metal jingle. It doesn't sound like a lovestruck serenade, but like it's laughing at me. Of all things, why…?

A necklace…a ruby necklace…

Dust must be entering my eyes; they feel wet and irritated. My grip on the present tightens. I yank at it, but my pulls are weak. I couldn't even pull it without feeling a tear fall for each yank.

No…just…no.

I'm over that. That girl has been dead since I walked out of Littleroot.

And walked out of Brendan's life.

My vision blurs, and I hear my voice emit a small yelp. I swear to Lugia and Ho-Oh, I've never felt so helpless and alone in my life. I thank Arceus that I am alone.

My legs are weak, and I was resting under a tree, by a lake, letting my Pokémon out for a break and just a little fun a few hours ago. As if by fate, Drew and I crossed paths again and he gave me something, telling me it was a belated birthday present for all my birthdays he missed since we met and to open it once he's gone, followed by a swift kiss on the cheek and a farewell, saying he had to catch a ferry to Sinnoh. Now I wish fate had different plans, or that I could forget.

Ha! That's so stupid. It's not like Jirachi will appear and grant it for me.

My Pokémon stopped swimming and whatever else they were doing when they sensed my depression. "It's okay guys. I'm fine."

They don't listen and come to my side anyway, comforting me. I stand, and try to walk in a straight line. I make it to the shore before my feet collapse and made me fall. I could see my own reflection against the overcast gray sky while my hands clutch the earth beneath me.

My tears fall into the water and dissolve my reflection…and I see.

I see a girl who wears a blue bandana and was called Sapphire, who wanted to be a trainer and earn all the badges.

I see a girl who cries on her mother's lap while her little brother grabs at her leg to comfort her.

I see a girl who wears the colors of her first love, who forgot all about her feelings, and emulated him by sacrificing her own dreams, and made his, hers, and left him behind with her brother.

The ripples stop…I see me, the combination of all those girls, who thought she had grown into a woman, who broke down once in secret when she encountered her first love in Sinnoh while she was taking a break from contests but stood tall and proud for him to see, who smiles at every rose given by her new love, who became a mother to the mythical Pokémon, Manaphy, and who made herself apart from the past, winning badges and ribbons rather than one or the other.

Tomorrow, I'll be stronger; today, I want to cry and stare at the lake's cruel reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, the second of three love triangles, Yellow x RedAsh x Misty, Drew x May/Sapphire x Ruby/Brendan, ? x ? x ?. This is certainly turning for better or worse. REVIEW PLEASE! I'm starting to get discouraged...wow, that sounded pathetic, but it'd still be nice to get a review.**


	5. Princess Beyong the Gilded Cage

**Yay, double update, May and Dawn chapters are up. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Beyond the Gilded Cage<strong>

I've just caught a female Nidoran. I've gone so far, but it can get tiring. At this time of year, I feel lucky to be here. The flowers near Cerulean and Celadon are supposed to be beautiful here in Kanto at this time of year. Who would've thought, my journey would take me this far. I'm here.

It's been a long time since I've been back in Sinnoh, saw mom, or even played in the snow with my Pokémon. I'm here in Pewter City, and I look at the dress in the boutique window. I'm going to visit Brock later. I heard he was visiting his family before going back to work by…where does he work anyway? He wanted to be a Pokémon doctor, right? It would be good to see him again, maybe compare and see where my life is going.

I need a new dress. If I'm going to win contests, I need to look my best. I know it seems shallow, but it doesn't seem wrong to me to show a little flare and style now and again. I miss the times when I would join contests in Hoenn though. I didn't have to wear anything that would give me a heatstroke.

Oh, dear Mew! That price is waaaaaay too steep for my purse.

I sighed and walk away.

I know I could ask mom for money, but honestly, those days of being pampered, of being addressed "My Lady", of having constant protection around me, can be annoying. All those servants, guards and whatever else are starting to sound like mindless drones. Still, I do miss the days when being a Dex Holder gave me a chance with my Piplup, well, Empoleon now, also gave me a bit of a thrill, and gave me Dia, or Lucas, and Barry as close companions.

I still feel close to them, though after all these years apart we haven't seen each other. I'll call them by videophone sometime, maybe keep in touch with Paul as well, that douche, but he's my douche. C'est la vie. I think I'll also call Ash and May. I heard he's together now with Yellow, a girl he met at Viridian Forest, and May, who nearly won a Grand Festival last time.

I'm in need of a little money, but I don't mind. I'm free, and I can just be me.


	6. Stars

**Stars**

Finding talent can be hard, especially when it comes to developed talent. Lately, Pokémon that are really talented aren't so hard to come by; it's just that they're either busy battling, or trying to win contests.

I can't say I blame them though…I understand why Gigi did that to me a long time ago.

I've won my fair share of battles, even became close to something of a true Pokémon trainer. I guess I have Servine to thank for that. Still, my priority is my job, and it can be stressful. I try to take pleasure in small, mundane relaxation methods.

The nights here in Unova are beautiful. The stars here can be seen the way they can't in other regions, mostly because we have too much light pollution. The brightest stars, however, are one to be seen with great beauty. It makes me wish Hilbert was here though. He's been gone for a really long time. Ever since he repaid his debt, he has been visiting, but it became less frequent until he stopped altogether.

Star light…star bright…The first star I see tonight…

I think I'll go take on a trainer or two at the Battle Subway. I really need a fast-paced activity to relax…which is strange, but, I like it that way.


	7. Winds of Freedom

**Hey group! Honestly, I wanted to put in Bianca and Cheren in both, but their personas are so vague and…not really useful to trigger the planned fic. It's kinda like a ricochet ball setting a lot of reaction; apparently, they aren't it. So, no Bianca or Cheren here, but I promise they will appear in the planned fic. They are key characters in Black and White, after all. So, anyway, I skipped to Iris.**

**Also, guys, seriously, I'm starting to get discouraged, give me a review. I mean, sure I get PM's (mostly complains about that Yellow and Red/Ash thing), but I'd still like a review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Winds of Freedom<strong>

For some weird reason whatsoever, I want to see Ash in a girl's outfit. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a fetish, and I certainly don't like him like that (and I owe him one for hurling a pokéball at my head…jerk). But even then, I can strangely picture him with a blond wig and peach dress, a duster, and a maid's outfit. I could use a good laugh anyway.

I'm soooo bored. Drayden made me take his place in the gym again. Nobody can beat me, except Hilda…and Ash, or Red, whatever. But…eh…I'm still bored! Even my Fraxure looks bored!

Cut me some slack! I want to be outside, swing from tree to tree, find dragon-type Pokémon maybe even Zekrom. I want to be like a dragon Pokémon, and feel the winds of freedom beneath my wings; but nooooo~; Drayden just had to fall sick because he's so old.

How long has it been since I've seen Ash or Cilan?

Speaking of Cilan…he can be such a prude…at least he makes good food though.

As for Ash, I think he reunited with some old friends of his, his old traveling crew, or something: some guy in a lab coat and two girls who like to wear wide-brimmed hats.

Hmm…

"Hey you, kid! Come back in five days. I'm…busy because I have a…" 'Let's see…ah, that's a good excuse' "…pregnant cousin who needs to attend her birthing classes and her husband's, like, sick, so come back in five days or take a hike, cuz I need to take care of her."

The challenger's jaw dropped open as I jumped out the window and into a nearby tree.

Cilan is going to get a pleasant surprise when he leaves his house tomorrow morning.


	8. Dream Drive

**Dream Drive**

I really hate that Pikachu and those twerps.

Why did I even go join Team Rocket?

Oh right…mom…I was starving; had to eat snow, and my mom…this is the only lead I have to find mom.

We're following the twerps again. How long have we been doing this? I lost count after three years. We're tired, I'm hungry, and my feet hurt. I'll sic something on Meowth to make him give me a pedicure.

Wait a minute…WHY AM I DOING THIS AGAIN? Make that "I" into a "we."

Giovanni is gone, from what I hear, in hiding and planning to reunite with his "long lost son." Some twerp named Silver or something…Bastard. I know he knows something about mom, and there's something he isn't telling me. Besides…

Who's going to give us our reward?

I have got to get a new dream job…

Something that won't make me chase some brats to the ends of the world.

Or at least makes a lot of money…


	9. Queen of Hearts I

**Title is inspired by the Advanced Generation Opening! Guess who gets Part II? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of Hearts - Part I<strong>

Arceus knows, I love and miss my son so much.

Here I am, drinking tea and eating vegetable sticks with Spencer and Professor Oak while my baby is facing the dangers of the world.

He can be so much like his father, that boy.

Professor Oak tells me of Ash's latest achievements, and I know he keeps in touch with him and me, but it breaks my heart that he has to put himself at risk all the time. All I can do is to be there for him. I allowed him on his journey, all I can do now still, is hope, just like for his father, to return safely.

Speaking of fathers, Spencer is talking about Molly, and how proud he is of her achievements. It seems so long ago that a false Entei abducted me to be a substitute mother. It's ironic, really. Molly is now a trainer and a candidate Dex Holder by her own right. She wanted her father to come home and be by her side, and after a few years, some of them spent alone on her own journey, she keeps telling him to stop calling and worrying all the time because her "phone might explode."

Spencer and I are alike, I suppose. A parent who would always worry about their children just can't sit still. This tea does nothing to calm his or my nerves while Professor Oak just keeps talking.

"Delia."

I turn around and smile. I know that voice. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I have some visitors." Spencer just says, "By all means, invite them to tea, we have plenty here."

"Violet, Misty." I rush over to them and give them a big hug. It really isn't awkward, even though I know of Misty and my son's relationship break-up. He is in love with someone else after all; too bad, I wanted her as my daughter-in-law. If anything, their mutual break-up brought me closer to the Sensational Sisters and Misty.

"How's-"

Misty smiles back. "Fine."

"Who-"

"Lily and Daisy."

"When-" She looks to the side with an uncomfortably, obviously scared and filled with guilt. "I understand. Can I at least see you all together in Cerulean next week?"

She smiles, nodding. I smile back, but it's apologetic and sad, every time we meet. She knows I apologize on behalf of my son; and for myself because though I love her like a daughter, I support my son's choices and relationship with Yellow as well. Her smile falters as well, but she keeps it slightly, and I know she's saying that it's alright, she understands, there is someone who needs me more than her right now, and that I don't need to apologize; it was the way things are meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>The next character character should be obvious.<br>**


	10. Queen of Hearts II

**Sorry AAML fans, but seriously, just because this chapter is made for Misty, doesn't mean it'll be a happy one. Remember, this is just a side-story prologue type of a planned fanfic. This is just her current situation, although it might stay that way if the votes aren't in your favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of Hearts – Part II<strong>

He parted my lips with his. It would be another long moment of intimacy. My face pales when I acknowledge his lips on mine, and I recall; my heart was broken once before.

He isn't my first kiss.

I had my first moment with someone else.

It felt so long ago.

He stares at me gently with a loving look with a blush on his face. I told him of my secrets, he understands them without fail. I am so lucky with me by his side. He caresses my cheek. His hand is warm, and I lean against it.

He gets up from the chair as he heads towards my sisters and all the water Pokémon. He talks to Daisy, Lily, and Violet, and knows I can hear him. He asks them for my hand in matrimony and for their blessings. While he is doing so, I look at Violet. She looks at me expectantly. I then glance at the promise ring on my finger. It is a symbol of what must be done.

I love him so much. But why…does my heart feel so empty?

I never felt so alone.

I look at my Gyrados. The solace my Pokémon provided me helped me in my time of heartache. It looks at me with sympathy and understanding.

They say a Pokémon can understand their trainer better than anyone else. In my mind, I realize that I have what I need, and that is all I can ever want.

* * *

><p><strong>At last! The "Sky" is done. Unfortunately, there is the "World." Don't worry I promise to make it quick. The RedAsh chapter would be up wither today or tomorrow. Anyway, be sure to stick around for the planned fanfic. It'd really mean a lot to me, and trust me; it's going to have a lot of adventures, romance, tragedy, drama, and angst (and humor probably).**

**Originally, I wanted Georgio to be the 'other guy', but he's too...well, unavailable. He and Casey did go on that date, so it makes sense that by now they'd be steady by this point in their lives (probably). Gymshipping and Orangeshipping is definitely out of the question, and I hate making OC's unless necessary. That'd only leave the viable solution as Rudy...but then it'd be too weird to date a man who cross-dress(See, Electric Tale of Pikachu). So whoever it is is up to your interpretation, be it Georgio, Rudy, or an Original Character of your own making.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Be sure to read and review, well, thanks, just stick around, and it'll be here in no time. Remember to check out the "World" side-story, for the boys.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I know some of the other readers don't exactly pay attention to the bold author notes, and they don't know what they're missing. If you are reading this, then congratulations, I have a special surprise for you. Before I turn in the planned fanfic, there will be a special bonus chapter added to "Sky" despite the "Complete" status. You didn't think I'd leave out a key character of the Pokémon series did you? After the "World" is done, the special chapter will be posted. She's a key character, and her presence will no doubt change things in our heroes' favor, or against them, regardless, because of her, their fate is affected.**


	11. Secret Character: Bonus Chapter

**Either you guys were lucky, or the world just hates me. I was planning to post this chapter at the last possible moment to keep you all in suspense. However, my computer broke down at home. Thankfully, I had the foresight to upload this thing before something happened. I can't say I'm thrilled, because I really wanted to surprise you guys. However, since I have no school tomorrow, and the only available computer right now is here in school, I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than I expected...**

**Hi! Thank you for paying attention, this is the special chapter. This chapter is supposed to be dedicated to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny(I wrote a thousand-word piece on them).**

**...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**The key word is 'supposed'.**

**...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**I decided to cut a certain segment of**** readers (who complain a lot in my inbox but never leave a review -_-) some slack, so I dedicate this to a special character, who was intended to make sparse (but now plenty with lots of role expansion) appearances once the planned fic is up and was to remain hidden until then, hinted only at certain chapters from some "Sky" characters.  
><strong>

**Her chapter title is her English 'dubbed' name. This character also won't be in view of her chapter, but her mother will, if you can't figure it out, just wait until the planned fanfic is up. Word of warning: This chapter is going to entangle the emotion and sympathy of the decisions some readers have made, as such, if you might be one of them (you know who you are), I advise you not to read this chapter and just wait until the planned fanfic comes out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Julia<strong>

"_Kaa-san_…"

"Hmm, what is it, sweetie?" I had just gone out on a date at Route 25 and arriving for the night. Looks like the others are asleep, but why is Julia awake? I reach out for her in my arms and carry her up the stairs back to her room. I thought for sure she'd be asleep at this time of night.

"I missed you while you were gone, _kaa-san_."

"I was just out on a date with daddy, sweetie." It still feels weird, to call him that. I'm going to get used to it.

"_Kaa-san_, where's _tou-san_?"

"Ah, he went back, honey. But when the time comes, we'll be moving in our own house, smaller, but cozier. We'll have a big TV, a play room, your own bedroom, and your dad and mine as well, and our relatives can visit us and play with you. Daddy will be there all the time instead of his own house. We'll be one big happy family. Oh, and Julia, honey?"

"Yes, _kaa-san_?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Because you weren't here to read me a bedtime story, _kaa-san_."

"Hmm…my silly little girl. Oooh, I love you soooo much, honeybun." I give her a kiss on her forehead, and she laughs and kisses my cheek back. "What do you want to read today, sweetie?"

"The Azurill and the Pichu! The Azurill and the Pichu!"

I laugh, that was always her favorite story, and it's kind of ironic.

"Again, my little raindrop? Alright."

"Yey!"

I love her so much. She'll always be my little girl, my little daughter, my Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, readers ;)! I'm so thankful for all your attention and reviews. Now that the bonus chapter is done, it's time to work on the planned fanfic. Anyway, did you figure out who "Julia" is? If you did, kudos to you. Please don't make a review about what her connection is, though (but you can leave a review about anything else, except trolls). I want those who don't know to figure it out themselves.<strong>

**The hints are pretty obvious as to who is her mother, and who is her father (hint: 'dad' and 'father' could mean different things in another context), and I'll leave you to do the guessing, whether you want to cheat by using the internet, or figure it out on your own, or just wait until the planned fanfic for the revelation. (Of course, if you are a true Pokétard, you'd already know who she is before I even posted this chapter).  
><strong>


End file.
